


Quill is Mightier

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quill is mightier than the sword, as Harry knows from reading Pansy's writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill is Mightier

Pansy sat at her desk, the sleeves of her robes pushed up and the long, thin heels of her shoes digging into the cheap office carpeting. Her quill traveled across the parchment with what Harry could only call savage glee, the sharpened quill probably not as sharp as the words being written.

“Must you take so much satisfaction in eviscerating your exes in print?” he asked her from the theoretical safety of the doorway. Pansy’s job at the Prophet was always a source of nervousness for him, especially with her proclivity of writing scathing articles of her ex-boyfriends’ activities and proclivities.

His girlfriend looked up with him, a smile playing about her lips. “Why, darling, does it make you nervous?” she drawled. Her eyes twinkled, though not entirely with good nature. “Planning on breaking up with me?”

“No!” Harry denied vehemently, perhaps too much so. Her smile gained an edge as she contemplated him from across the room. “No, of course not,” he said more calmly, crossing the distance as if to prove his point and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

“Then you needn’t worry,” Pansy told him. “With you, I only use my gifts for good, not evil.” She smirked, and it changed the entire aspect of her face, from almost plain to naughtily appealing. It always caused a flutter in his gut, part thrill and part uneasiness, something that made life with her in it extremely interesting if not exactly soothing.

“That’s good to know,” he murmured, warily eyeing the article revealing Blaise Zabini’s ‘problems’ with ‘potions.’ “At this rate, Blaise, Draco, and Theo are never going to leave the continent again…"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Pansy/Harry LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
